callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorched Earth (mission)/Trivia
In the cutscene before the level begins, Alena Vorshevsky's last name is misspelled as "Vershovsky". *After the building collapses, Grinch is wearing a Ranger uniform, rather than his usual Delta uniform. *The A-10 cannot perform strafing runs more than 20 meters long even if Frost marks a target longer than that. *In this mission, the scoped M14 EBR has the ADS speed of an unscoped one. Furthermore, during the animation of aiming down the scope, Frost appears to be looking not into the scope, but through the iron sights. *On a couch in the lobby of the first floor of the building Alena is in, there is a teddy bear. *At the very end of the mission after the breaching sequence, the player's FOV is decreased massively. *The Hind that takes Alena away has a unique paint job. Unlike most other Hinds, which are painted with gray camouflage, the Hind in this level is painted with a tan and green camouflage. *When marking targets for the A-10, there are four friendlies on the road that are not part of Granite Team. They can be killed without being given the friendly fire warning after Granite Team is killed. *Strangely, the friendlies on the road will not fire at the Russian soldiers once the player is no longer able to use the A-10, and they will let the Russians withdraw from the area, though the Russians can and usually will kill all of the friendlies. The player can take out the remaining Russians themselves, however. *If the player goes to the far end of the building (Near the beginning of the word "Reisdorf" on the roof) after Granite breaches the room, it is possible to see one of the members who did not get cut down by gunfire stand there and not fire. *"Scorched Earth" is a military tactic or command that orders all assets or objects potentially useful to the enemy while retreating or advancing through an area to be killed, destroyed, or otherwise deactivated. The title of this mission may be a reference to the term. *It is possible to stay on the Little Bird at the beginning of the level. If the player pushes against the helicopter where he was sitting, he can stay on the Little Bird until he jumps onto another building, in which case he won't be able to return to the starting building. It is also possible to stay on all the way to the edge of the map. *Grinch never physically attaches a scope to his MK14, as it appears to just come out of thin air. The same applies to when it disappears. *If the player turns around soon after rappeling down from the building, they can see what resembes a girl holding a teddy bear. **In the same location as the girl, there is graffiti on the wall that says "Slegehammer", another reference to the developer. *The German word "hier" (here) is misspelled as "heir", it can be seen mostly on the parking signs *The player can use an RPG-7 on the roof of the "Reisdorf" building to destroy the tanks on the road. *While covering Granite team from "Reisdorf", Grinch's MK14 will have a scope, after repelling from the building, the scope disappears. *This is the last mission the player plays as Frost. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Trivia